


Assassin's Requiem

by velvet_sometimes



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Alternate Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Poison, Romance, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_sometimes/pseuds/velvet_sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked late one evening on her way home, and unlikely ally from the past comes to Kagome’s aid in the most extraordinary of ways. Guided by his lessons on how to survive in a world where nothing is what it seems; an equally unlikely friendship forms, showing them the both that not all things have to change, and an Assassin’s requiem can bring people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to Clarify something for my readers; since there has be some confusion. Kagome is NOT to become an Assassin. A Requiem is A) A Mass for the repose of the souls of the dead. B) A musical composition setting parts of such a Mass, or of a similar character. So you see, the title of this story, Assassin's Requiem, is in reference to the Assassin killed in chapter one. We don't want Kagome dead now do we?

**Assassin**

Kagome was walking home from a midnight corner-store run when she felt it.

For a split second, there was a flash of Youki, and then the sharp burning pain of being hit in the gut. She hadn't realized she'd been stabbed until she felt the blood on her hand and looked down to see the knife in her belly.

Crying out, she dropped her bags and spun to face her attacker, one hand coming up protectively over the wound and the other curled around the vial of jewel shards around her neck.

She looked around franticly, but the longer she searched, the more hazy she felt.

Unable to spot him in the dark, she released a thick wave of Reiki as a last ditch effort to stop any further attacks and to alert someone who might help to her location.

As she hit her knees, she faintly heard a yell, and bright a flash of light from her purification.

Dimly, as her body leaned dangerously forward of its own accord, she realized that the knife must have had poison on the tip, and that anyone who could have sensed her burst of reiki was back in the Feudal Era.

She could have been kneeling there unable to move for moments or hours for all she knew before she sensed the approach of Youki, stronger than the last. Much stronger. Focusing on the feel of it closing in on her is what kept her from losing consciousness.

When she heard feet lightly touching down on the concrete, as if landing from flight, she tried to raise her head to the source, but found she had not the strength.

The demon kneeled down before her, lifting her head up to see her face. Her vision was swimming too much to focus on anything but his golden eyes.

The figure sucked in a breath with a very masculine hiss, before his arms came around her. Her groceries lay forgotten on the sideway as he lifted her into his arms with ease.

She barely felt it when they took off into the sky, and she only faintly heard his words. "Foolish miko; running into trouble no matter what time you are in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Poison**

Kagome remembered waking only a few times over the course of the next few days. All she could remember of those times were a set of golden eyes and such unbearable heat. Every time she cried out, the eyes where there.

To Sesshomaru though, he was wondering if she was worth all the trouble he was going through to keep her alive. Humans where so fragile. He could barely leave the room with her crying out for him again.

And as he placed another rag upon her brow, she opened her eyes. He prepared himself for another hallucination, but none came. She just stared at him uncomprehendingly before speaking.

"How did I end up back in the feudal era? And where is Inuyasha?" Her voice was thick with sleep and confusion.

"Foolish Miko. You are not in the past. Though it intrigues me that you would assume to be at the discovery of my person." He wiped her brow gently a few times before looking her in the eye. "Though I am curious as to how you came to be here. You see, the Shikon miko I knew died a very long time ago, taking the jewel with her from this world. Yet here you have shards."

She struggled to sit up, and his hands came up to help her. When she finally looked at him again, she steeled herself before speaking. "You see, to explain that, I guess I have to tell you my story. It's long though."

He swung his legs up to rest on the bed, making himself comfortable. "You forget that I am a taiyouki, miko. I have all the time in the world."


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret**

The first lights of dawn where shining through the window by the time Kagome had finished her tale.

Sesshomaru was silent beside her, legs crossed and arms folded behind his head; eyes closed. She knew he was listening though, and his silence was disconcerting.

She fought not to fidget at his side as she became more and more aware of the sound of his breathing, and the line of heat from his side pressing into hers.

She leaned forward, wincing a bit as she did, so she could look at his face, and she was met with half lidded golden eyes. They nearly smoldered, and she fought not to blush as he stared at her, forcing herself to meet his gaze.

After a long moment, he blinked.

"I feel no deceit from you, yet your story is fantasy at best." He moved a clawed hand to trail across her exposed collar bone to hook on the cord for her vial of jewel shards. "What makes you so special, I wonder?" he murmured, more to himself than to her.

Kagome tried to calm her raising heart while he put his thoughts in order. And she jumped when he spoke again, this time louder than before, and it broke the silence of the room.

"Demon's must remain a secret, Kagome. The Police must not get involved in your protection; it will only raise too many questions that would be better left unanswered."

"then I'll purify them like I always do." He was shaking his head before she had even completed her sentence.

"All demons are under the guise of mortals; investigations happen when we go missing too."

She drew her knees up to rest her cheek against them. "What should I do then? I have to come back though the well sometimes; and Inuyasha can't protect me everywhere."

He sighed, his claws abandoning her vial of shards to tug her sheet higher on her chest. "I will teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"How to be a Miko."


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission**

She had stayed in his company for 3 weeks, letting her wound heal and regaining her strength, before she was finally taken to the dojo.

The moment they had entered, he had thrust a set of hakama into her arms, pointed to a set of doors at the other end of the room, and ordered her to go get dressed.

He was standing in the same place upon her return, and she recognized immediately that this wasn't the mild mannered demon she has befriended, but the cold warrior she had always known from the Feudal Era.

"Miko do not rely on their Rieki alone." He lectured, moving to stand before her. The warmth she usually felt from him, the almost tangible sexuality, was tightly leashed here, and it unnerved her. "Most are trained in the use many different weapons. You, on the other hand," he paused to give her a once over. "Are a very poor excuse for a Miko. You have no formal training, and the only weapon you have any sort of experience in is the bow, which you are a remarkably poor shot at."

She opened her mouth to reply with a scathing comment, but he halted her with a hand, continuing. "A bow is also a rather impractical weapon for the times. And not one you can carry on you person with any degree of secret." Pulling a small dagger from the rack behind her hand, he grasped her wrist and roughly forced it into her hand. "So it is up to me to teach you how to use a blade. I'll not have you die because I did not provide what you needed."

At the harshness in his tone, she felt he was talking about something other than assassins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Training**

She was wearing at his hard won control. And she didn't realize it until it snapped.

They had been training, as they did every day after her classes. He understood her long absences into the feudel era, and asked no questions about it, and merely picked up from where they had last left off; Sparring until she was too exhausted to peel herself off the floor. Only this time, when he knocked her legs out from under her, she locked an ankle around his and pulled him down along with her.

She froze the moment she realized something was wrong; he hadn't stood back up. He lay there above her, weight braced on his arms and his heavy breath falling warm on the side of her neck.

And suddenly his pants turned into deep sniffs against her collar bone, his nose barely grazing the sensitive skin of her throat.

Her breath caught when she felt him relax, pinning her lower body with his own, and she brought her hands up to grasp his shoulders at his rumbling growl as his tongue lightly traced the same path his breath had just taken.

She tilted her head back to give him more access at the lightest brush of sharp fangs scraping across her jugular and her legs moved restlessly against his as one of his hands moved to grasp her hip and pull her tight against him.

Then a lot of things happened at once.

She let out a soft moan, her hands coming up to weave fingers though the silky strands of his hair and to run nails down his shirtless back.

He hissed at the feel, hips grinding against hers, before his whole body tensed. Then he nearly flew off of her, fleeing the room faster than she could see.

She just laid there. Breathing heavy and cheeks flushed. "Well that was interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**Anonymity**

Everything had gone back to normal after that incident in the dojo; neither mentioning the loosing of his control. He had continued to train her with a single minded fixation that had her wondering if there was indeed an ulterior motive for his persistence, all the while playing mentor, brother, and best friend.

He worried when she would leave for the past, and rejoiced when she returned to him. Though he never expressly told her so; she knew. In the few months leading up to the final battle with Naraku, he had become frantic in his instruction; as if he knew something she did not, something he burned to tell her and was unable too. She knew he worried.

So when she was cast though the jewel back into her own time, forever barred from the past, it was not her own home she stumbled too, bloody and wounded, but his.

He welcomed her into his life with open arms, seeming so much _lighter_ with the knowledge that it was over; helping her greave the friends she would never see again, all the while seeming as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

It was then that he taught her the next lesson she would need to survive in this new, Inuyasha-free world where she had to take care of herself; anonymity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stealth**

Kagome's life had taken a turn for the normal, or at least routine, in the months following the Final Battle and her subsequent entrapment in her original time. Her days were spent at cram school; franticly trying to make up for the years of neglect that had befallen her schoolwork. Her afternoons spent training and studying with Sesshoumaru in his dojo on the far side of town, and her nights within the comforting grounds of the Sunset Shrine.

She had almost resigned herself to a life of the mundane when she'd sensed it; her first demon in months. Not counting Sesshoumaru, that was, as the feel of his Youki had become as familiar to her as the scent of her shampoo, or the image of Goshinboku standing sentry over her home.

And this demon had no concept of the word _stealth_ ; sending out waves of Youki like a radiation field that washed across her skin, bathing her in the feeling of power, and her Reiki flared in response, pinpointing his location exactly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dart**

Kagome darted out the back of the family shrine, deftly making her way through the thick underbrush to the shrine road that led to town. If she was going to have to confront a Demon itching for a fight against a Reiki user; she might as well do it on her own terms.

The wooded area that surrounded the back of the shrine was so much like it was in the Feudal Era that she felt completely at ease slipping back into her Miko skin. Just because she had been thrust into another time period shouldn't have made a difference, but it did.

At some point in the distant past she had been a wandering priestess, a holy warrior on a mission to prevent evil from consuming the land. If she could save the world then, she could defeat this paltry enemy _now_.

"Come now, I don't have all night to play hide and seek. You sought me out; face me."

It didn't take long after she had uttered those challenging words that he appeared; looking no different than a normal man and indistinguishable from the masses that passed though the shrine on a daily basis.

"What do you want, Demon?"

"A battle with a worthy opponent."


	9. Chapter 9

**Katana**

"And aren't you so very self assured; given you have no idea _who_ it is you just challenged." She snipped, and the Demons eyes followed her in the dark as she came to recline against a nearby tree. "You've come on a fool's errand that will get you killed if you persist."

The man eyed her, snorting in his disbelief. "You are no more than a common priestess, if not a paltry bit stronger. I'm only considering you worthy because you have the stench of a Taiyouki on you."

For some reason, his words made her angry. She knew there was no way he could be aware of who and what she once was, –there was no way he was as old as that- but the idea none the less that she was a common shine maiden made her want to prove herself to him. Have her name strike fear in the hearts of his people again. "The company I keep should be a warning to you then; as even _he_ is not powerful enough to defeat me. I am the _Shikon no Miko_ , and you are _trespassing_."

As her words settled, the man took a hesitant step back; wary and unsure. "The _Shikon no Miko_ is gone from this world; vanished. 400 years ago. Nothing more than a story to frighten children into retaining their glamour."

Kagome was not surprised when she felt _his_ Youki touchdown not far from them, his katana glinting dangerously in the moonlight. "You would do well not to test her, weakling. Should you manage to land a blow I will cut you down myself; her life belongs to me."

The demon hissed at her, taking another step back. "I should have known you'd call your guard dog." And with that he vanished into the night, fleeing to god knows where.

Kagome centered herself, channeling her power, before letting out a wave of Reiki that washed over the land for mile, stating her claim. She felt the resonation of hundreds of beings in return, but none matched her power. All caved to her will; and a rippling followed the line back to her. Full of confusion, fear and wary suspicion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hidden**

"You were brave to face your enemy alone; I will admit I was worried when I felt that first wave of power." He stated, sheathing his blade and coming to stand by her side.

Kagome turned angry eyes in his direction, a finger poking him in the chest. "I could have handled it."

"You would have turned him to ash. He was no match for you." He conceded. "But then there would have been an investigation as to his disappearance."

She frowned at that. "He challenged me first; he didn't know who I was. I would have taught the little punk a lesson."

"It is understandable that he didn't immediately recognize you for who you are; your exploits have been not more than legend for generations."He soothed. "And that 'little punk' held more than one hundred years on you, easily."

She took a step toward him then, leveling him with her gaze. "And I have fought in wars that ended hundreds of years before his birth; destroyed demons that where worth ten times his power. My name used to strike fear into the hearts of my enemy's when they heard of my approach. I have talked to gods and destroyed the most powerful evil to ever threaten Japan. _He should have feared me_."

A delicately clawed hand came up to trace her cheek bone, caressing the pale skin softly. "If fear is what you wish, I shall give it to you. I would spread the news of your return throughout the world if you asked me too; the name of the _Shikon no Miko_ would once again inspire obedience thought the land; for fear of your wrath. Ask it of me and I will give it to you. Anything you desire."

He leaned forward then; his silvery hair a curtain between them and the rest of the world as his lips sought her own. No more than a gentle promise in the moonlight to which she accepted without hesitation; her arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

"I don't want to be forgotten."


End file.
